The present invention relates to a golf ball having numerous dimples on the surface thereof. More specifically, it relates to a golf ball endowed with both an excellent flight performance and a unique appearance.
Owing primarily to machining technology constraints, the dimples arranged on the spherical surface of a golf ball are for the most part circular in shape as seen in a plan view. Recently, to achieve greater novelty of design, the use of dimples with shapes other than a circular shape, such as oval, elliptical, or dewdrop shapes, has become more common. However, most of these non-circular dimples have relatively simple contours that are arcuate in certain portions thereof. Other non-circular dimples which are known to the art include polygonal dimples, such as those having triangular or hexagonal shapes. Owing to the difficulty of precisely forming, using existing machining technology, non-circular dimples having a complex shape with a long contour, efforts to improve both the flight performance and also the aesthetic appearance of the ball have hitherto been unsuccessful. Moreover, given the low freedom of design allowed by such technology, merely improving the aesthetic appearance of the golf ball has been a challenge.